


Songs of Desperate Love

by tangledineden



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledineden/pseuds/tangledineden
Summary: 11:42 p.m. It was then, V decided, the lines between reality and dream started to blur.11:42, and maybe he was in love again.





	

11:42 p.m. That was when, V decided, the lines between reality and dream started to blur.

8:30 was when reality altered its course, chose the forking train track. Jihyun had been on his old couch alone, rubbing his bare eyes, trying to ignore the protesting squeaks of the springs below him.

 _I should replace the couch_ , he thought. But could he? He had picked it with Rika years ago. She had been so happy when they first bought it, twirling in the living room and singing. Her golden hair caught the Sun, and V had smiled more in those days than he ever had. It was theirs, she'd said. Together. The first step into forever.

Jihyun let out a long sigh, letting his tired body fall back into the now scratchy surface, blocking out the squeaking furniture (that if he remembered right, was a light brown). He was caught again. Tangled in his own mind, conflicting between wanting to soak in the Sun and stand in the rain. His body longed for another, a smaller one. One that had fit in his arms perfectly, it's head a perfect height for his chin. The soft hair would fall around them. Salon grade shampoo. His fiancée had taken great pride in her hygiene.

The lack of company tore at him. For the first time in a long time, V was in his home alone. How many years had it sat empty, collecting dust? And before that - he was never alone. Not when he had Rika to dance with in the refrigerator light, to eat take out with while sitting on the counter and debating children's names.

He had never in his life been truly alone before.

But perhaps he wouldn't be now. A sharp bell rang through the house, pulling Jihyun up from his rest to stand. He made his way to the door, hands out, flipping the lock and opening it, only to realize too late he had no sunglasses on.

Oops.

For a moment silence prevailed, and V imagined his visitor standing behind the door, staring at his grey pools of eyes and the jagged scratches that accompanied them (with such markings, maybe Rika was still with him).

"V," Zen breathed, gently speaking in his melodic voice. V had no doubt the cogs in his mind were whirling, desperate to find a delicate way to address this newly revealed person. "I figured you might be lonely. I brought some movies. Musicals. Ones I'm in, of course."

"Zen," he responded, surprised that the other man was here. They had... something happening, but for him to be here wasn't something V anticipated. Nor was he sure he wanted. Would he repeat his mistakes of when they last were alone? "Come in."

Jihyun barely let himself think on this before moving from the doorway, feeling Zen pass to go inside. He shut the door, Zen took off his shoes. V realized his house was utterly silent.

Zen cleared his throat, and Jihyun heard him shuffling around the room, padded steps on matted carpets. "I'll set it up if you want." Sounds of movie cases set on wood, the clicking of remote buttons.

"Alright. Thank you," V moving to stand near Zen's general location. Just barely, he saw a figure in black squatted by the television, pressing buttons. He fought a smile and a feeling of warmth. His friend in his home was a welcome sight after all.

9:00 was when they finally settled in, both men seated on the worn brown couch. V felt the both of them dipping in one direction or another. He really did need to replace the couch. But Zen was polite, and didn't mention it as the show began to roll. He hummed to the opening song, letting out a happy note halfway in. "Did you see that?" He asked, tapping V gently. "I forgot I was on the opening title screen."

Jihyun felt his heart clench. "No," he replied, attempting to maintain composure. The room felt too warm, but a chill ran through him nonetheless. He forced it down. "I'm sorry, I didn't see it."

Zen quickly paused the recording. "I'm so sorry. Jesus. Jihyun, I don't know what I was thinking. I-"

"It's okay," V cut off, giving a small smile. Zen was taking too fast. It was something trivial, but it reminded V of different times, and he had to choke back the acid in is throat. "You meant well. I can listen along."

"No, no," Zen shot back, "we can find something else. You like puzzles! Or we could play piano again-"

This time he cut himself off. Visual acts weren't something V could do. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm saying."

V gave a sullen chuckle, folding and refilling his hands in his lap slowly. "I'd like to listen along. They're your shows." His heart felt like lead at the thought of Zen leaving.

Silence pervaded again, and it passed fast enough to be written off as imagination, but Jihyun swore he felt a kiss again this cheek before the song began to play.

10:30 is when Zen switched disks, and upon sitting back down, sat closer to V, hands brushing. Jihyun felt his eyelids beginning to resist openness, so he closed them, letting himself give in to the sound of Zen's voice and the feeling of maybe being wanted. Slowly, he leaned to rest his head on his guests' shoulder.

Fifteen minutes passed. "Jihyun," Zen whispered, breaking the enchantment of song, "I..."

Words unsaid. They always tasted like poison. Zen took a deep breath and tried again.

"I'm glad I came. I like being with you."

Jihyun felt a smile tug at his lips. He was with someone he'd kissed in his dark home, with no light but a faint artificial glow to the left, and yet he felt entirely at peace.

"I'm glad as well."

A hand was on V's chin then, pulling him up and forward. Then lips on his own.

Zen tasted like caramel and sweetbread. It was a unique combination, one V had never expected, but he knew he could drown in it. His hands made their way to his partner's hair, curling in it like he'd done in December, the night he'd almost ruined their friendship. A smile pressed against his mouth, and Jihyun felt himself being tugged forward by the hips, movie forgotten.

11:40, and V was against (what would he call him now? A lover? It seemed to weighted, but also fitting) his friend's chest, head resting on his shoulder, legs tangled. The steady rise and fall of a sleeping man's breath kept the tempo of time. An abandoned musical played quietly in the background, songs of desperate love. V smiled for the first time in a long time, and he pulled himself closer to his lover.

11:42, and maybe he was in love again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like twenty minutes I apologize
> 
> Based on the mysme group rp


End file.
